


Happier

by tootiredmotel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Comfort, Fluff, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, hinted interwebs, hinted spideychelle, morgan is adorable, peter is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: Peter Parker is an angel, literally an arachnid sent from heaven, everyone is certain of this.OR5 times Peter tries to cheer someone up, plus the 1 time someone did the same for him





	1. I wanna raise your spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I saw z.astiel 's edit on instagram and LOVED IT  
> this is inspired by that, so if you're reading this, thank u  
> the song is Happier by Marshmello and Bastille  
> i think both spideychelle and interwebs are pure ships, pls don't comment hate. I'm not favoring one over the other, not even tagging relationships really, just saying you can read it how you want, ship-y or platonic :)

**MICHELLE**

 

 

It had been a couple months since Titan. Apparently five years went by before things were fixed and reversed. His friends, if they survived that outcome, had went to college and started their lives. No one remembered their older lives when time was reversed, but Peter hoped everyone found a way to be happy. 

 

The decathlon team had grown since his sophomore year, and they had won more competitions, earning them a place in nationals. So when Peter went back to school, he learned the location of nationals was announced. Venice, of all places. No way in hell would he and May be able to afford it. Then Tony found out, offered to pay, but Peter refused. It was too much money, and just because the billionaire was, well, _a billionaire_ , didn't mean he had to spend that money on him. So Tony came up with a solution. He was going to have Peter earn the money by helping him with upgrades or cool stuff like that, even acting as Dr. Banner's lab assistant for a couple days. 

 

After practice on Thursday, he saw Michelle was the last one still there. Usually he would've walked until he could change and start swinging, but Happy was gonna pick him up for another day at the compound. Peter craned his neck to see that she was reading Jane Eyre again. "Hey MJ!" 

 

The girl looked up, pushing her glasses up by the sides. "Hey Parker. You're still here, why?" Peter shrugged in response, moving down the steps to sit next to her. "My ride's late. What about you?" 

 

Michelle closed the book, but not before placing her half sketched-half blank bookmark in the spot she was reading. "Killing time. The twins don't get out for awhile." 

 

Peter nodded, remembering the girl's younger siblings were here because the school's dance team was hosting a mini, after-school camp. He thought back to when he first met the now nine year old twins. Ethan used to be shy, and Chloe remained boisterous. 

 

He pulled out his phone, checking the eighth Snapchat notification he'd gotten from Ned and Shuri combined since practice let out. "You excited for the trip?" He started to put the phone back up until, "I'm not going." he almost dropped it. "What? What d'you mean you're not going?" 

 

Michelle shrugged. "It's too expensive. Dad just had back surgery, and the twins are about to enroll in that fancy dance academy. I can sacrifice a school trip." Peter suddenly felt terrible about the fact that he didn't have to pay for his trip. "What about the fundraisers?" Surely that would help, right? "The ones Ned's mom set up? The profits will be split up so that everyone can afford the trip without souvenirs or the meals the school has to pay for. The school is only paying for the second trip if we make it past this round. Not everyone has rich parents, like Flash and Betty." Or a rich sponsor, _like me._

 

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Michelle back to reading her book, until Peter came up with an idea. "What if you had a rich boss?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows, putting her book away and getting her stuff ready. "What are you talking about, Parker?" 

 

Peter got up too, opening the door for her. "I mean, what if you could pay for your trip by being someone's assistant or something? I might know of someone who's hiring?" The other teen walked through the door. "If it were possible to get that much money in a short amount of time, I would be under qualified." Peter followed though, determined. "What if I told you that you're not under qualified, because there's already someone at this school that works there?" 

 

"These are a lot of 'what-ifs', Parker. And I thought you didn't get paid to be an intern." The two walked down the hall to the classroom where the kids would be eating their snack and waiting. "No, not an internship. I mean, okay yeah I'm an intern, but Mr. Stark is paying me to help out and I'm even working with Dr. Banner. Think about it." 

 

Michelle stopped walking and turned to face him. "How sure is this?" 

 

Peter smiled. "I could get you an interview today." He could see the girl trying to smother a small smile, her lips were twitching. "I'd have to drop the twins off at home first." This time, Peter smiled widely. "I'll text my ride!" 

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to the compound, Pepper and Morgan greeted them. "Hi Peter! You must be Michelle, it's nice to finally meet you. Peter's told me all about you." Peter's eyes widened and Pepper stuck out her hand, and Michelle accepted. "Has he now?" 

 

Peter, desperate to change the topic, picked up Morgan from her spot on the couch. "Hi Morgan, wanna play while we wait for your dad?" The toddler nodded, reaching for one of her favorite toys-Peter's hair. "No, no, we don't like my hair, remember?" 

 

"Pee-Pee hair!" Michelle snorted and Pepper smiled broadly. Peter sighed as he brought them to the play mat. "I really wish Harley didn't teach you that." 

 

"So, I don't think Tony needs another assistant, but how do you feel about working with me in the Manhattan office? My secretary just went on maternity leave. Plus, you wouldn't have to travel upstate every time you had to clock in." 

* * *

 

 

Later, while Pepper and Michelle were doing the new hire paperwork in the living area, Tony had come by. "Hey, well if it isn't Pee-Pee. What's going on here?" Peter looked to where his mentor was gazing. "Oh! Pepper's hiring MJ." 

 

Tony smirked, taking the sleeping Morgan from the teenager and placing her in her playpen. "Ah, set your girlfriend up with a job, huh?" 

 

Peter narrowed his eyes, glaring, albeit harmlessly. "Two things, Mr. Stark. One, _shush!_   Two, she's-she is not my girlfriend." 

 

"Sure, sure. How late are you staying? I'm ordering pizza, I'll even order that weird one you like." 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. "I know you're talking about Hawaiian pizza, but it's not weird. No thanks, though. I'm just here until MJ's done." He didn't see Tony smirk this time. "You sure she's not your-" The older man was silenced by a throw pillow to the face.

* * *

 

 

Happy drove off, leaving the two outside of Michelle's building. "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could've just said 'that sucks' and move on." Michelle looked at him closely. She'd heard what Mr. Stark had said. 

 

"Yeah, well, if anybody deserves to go on that trip it's you." 

 

Michelle pulled out her key, getting ready to go inside. She made her way to the door, stopped, and then turned around. It took Peter by surprise, when she hugged him. "Thank you, Peter. Seriously." 

 

Peter blushed, hugging her back. 

 

_She called me by my first name_

 

"Anytime, Michelle." 

 

 


	2. I want to see you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter being a big brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ADORABLE DUO !!!!

**MORGAN**

 

Peter laid on the couch, facing the TV. He was watching some documentary about bees while he waited on Tony to get back from helping Dr. Strange with something called Modok. He would've been there too, but he was benched with a broken leg. It would heal soon, but May and Tony forbid him from doing anything other than resting it over the weekend. 

 

So there he laid, watching a bee documentary. At the compound. Alone. 

 

Well, he wasn't technically alone. Rhodes was there too, but he was napping in his room. 

 

He was about to fix himself a sandwich when Pepper came in with Morgan on her hip. She seemed to be in a rush and didn't even notice Peter until he greeted her. "Oh! Peter, thank God. Can you watch Morgan for me? There's an emergency board meeting because one of the lab assistants in the Manhattan facility burned part of his arm and we need a way to compensate him without getting blamed for him deciding to act without the engineer's permission." 

 

Pepper sat Morgan down on the play mat, kissing the top of her head. "Mommy's gonna be back soon, and so will Daddy okay? Look, Peter's here!" She was attempting to calm the fussy toddler, and at the mention of Peter's name she perked up. "Pee-Pee?" Pepper sighed. "Yes, Pee-Pee. Sorry, Pete." 

 

"It's okay, I got her." Pepper sped walked back to the door. "Thank you so much!" 

 

When Pepper left, Morgan started getting fussy again. Peter got to the mat as fast as he could, sliding down next to her. "Hey Morgan, what's up? Why're you crying?" The toddler's tears stopped suddenly.  _Crocodile tears._ She instantly reached for Peter's hair and began tugging.  _You got played, Parker._

 

Wordlessly, Peter sank, laying down so she could have better access. "Pee-Pee has soft hair. You're like my teddy, Pee-Pee." Peter knew exactly the teddy she was talking about. The Captain Ameribear that Captain Rogers had given her when she was born. It was surprisingly really soft. "Thank you. You have nice hair too, Morgan." The three year older continued petting the curly hair. "Thank you Pee-Pee." 

 

Within an hour, the documentary had changed to Pocoyo, and the lights were turned off the moment Morgan's eyes got droopy. 

 

Peter had gotten up to get her soft pink blanket with a monogrammed M. After covering her up, he made his way to the other couch, letting her have reign. "Pee-Pee! Come back, Pee-Pee." Peter smiled to himself and turned around. "What is it?" 

 

"You have to sleep too, Pee-Pee." Peter sat down next to where she was laying. "Can you say my name?" 

 

Morgan looked at him like he had grown a third arm. "I _can_ say your name, Pee-Pee." Yep, she's a Stark alright. The sass is all there. "Okay, say it." 

 

"Pee-Pee!" 

 

Peter sighed. "No, I mean Peter. Can you say Peter?" The three year old nodded. "Prove it." She attempted to do what looked like rolling her eyes, and Peter made a mental note to ask her where she learned that later. "Fine, Peter." 

 

Later, when Morgan had fallen asleep after Peter pretended to, Rhodes came in. "When did Munchkin get here?" 

 

The teen shrugged, checked the time on his phone, and then replied. "About an hour ago." Rhodes nodded in response and went to get a blanket big enough for both Morgan and Peter. Before he had time to protest, Rhodes draped the blanket over the two. "You can go to sleep, Peter. I'm up." 

 

It was only a matter of time before he did fall asleep, with Morgan on his chest and Rhodes watching over them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter woke up to three voices. 

 

"They're adorable." _One, Pepper._  

 

"Tell me about it." _Two, Rhodes._  

 

"Nothing's cuter than Sassy Pants and Pee-Pee." _Three, Tony._  

 

"Actually, I got her to call me Peter." _Four, Peter._

 

When Peter noticed the missing weight, he looked over and saw the toddler was asleep in her playpen. "How's the leg?" Tony asked, as he poked at it himself. "It's alright. I told you guys it would be better. What about that Modok thing?" 

 

Tony launched into a story about how Modok is both a thing and a guy, and Peter was still just as confused. Although it was probably because he had just woken up. He thought about getting up, but decided against it, and snuggled himself back into the cushions. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter wasn't sure when he fell back asleep, but he was still half-asleep when he felt something touch his head. Actually, it was more like something was petting his hair. 

 

After about a minute of that, he felt something-someone kiss his hair. "G'night, Pee-Pee." Morgan whispered, like she knew Peter was sleeping and she tried to be quiet. 

 

He was about to fall asleep again until he heard a crash, and Morgan giggling. "Morgan Maria, what'd you do that for?" 

 

_Uh oh, Tony's middle naming her._

 

"And who taught you to roll your eyes?" 

 

Peter smiled to himself. Tony was gonna have his hands full when she got older. 

 

"Peter did!" 

 

_Wait a damn minute..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Even though I might not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has a date!

**MAY**

 

It was a Friday night, and Peter was sulking. 

 

Not because this was one of the Friday's he didn't patrol, or because Ned was grounded and couldn't hang out. It wasn't because Tony, Pepper, and Morgan were in Malibu for the weekend either. 

 

No, it was because his aunt had a date. 

 

It had been years since Ben, but it was still weird for him. He never thought of May being with anyone other than Ben. 

 

So there he sat, in the living room with the TV playing J. Jonah Jameson's hour of ranting. Seriously, first the guy becomes chief of the Daily Bugle, then he gets aired for an hour, just to rant about Spider-Man? 

 

"Hey, Peter. The pizza is on the way, and I left cash on the counter, including tip." May came in the room, putting her earrings on. Peter nodded, opting for a nonverbal response because he wasn't sure if he could trust his voice. 

 

May noticed this, and came to sit down next to him. "Peter. If you don't want me to go, tell me. I won't go." Peter sighed. "It's not that I don't want you to go, it's just..." 

 

"Weird?" His aunt finished for him, and the two smiled at each other.  "I get it. I'd feel weird about it too. Hell, I _do_ feel weird about it." Peter looked back up in surprise. "You do?" The woman nodded, still smiling. "Yeah. I mean, I never thought I'd be back in the dating scene again, when Ben and I got married. I knew he was who I was meant to end up." 

 

Peter swallowed, instantly feeling bad about the possibility of making May feel bad. 

 

"I want you to go." 

 

They gave each other small smiles, and forty-five minutes later, May left for her date. 

* * *

 

 

May Parker sat across from her blind date, Alan. 

 

They had just ordered, and so far so good. At first it was a bit awkward, but then the conversation started to flow. 

 

"So...any kids?" This is the part she was nervous about most. If she went on a date with a guy that didn't like kids or teenagers, there wouldn't be a second date, much less an introduction to her kid. 

 

The guy laughed. "No, no. I don't really want to have kids you know? They were just never part of the plan." May nodded. She could understand that. Hell, she lived that. 

 

When she and Ben got together, they had felt exactly the same way. Then what happened, happened. And Peter became a blessing. Unexpected, but they'd never trade having him for anything. 

 

"Oh don't tell me...you're...a single mother of three that I've just offended?" May almost laughed. "Bad dates?" Alan laughed too. "You have no idea. Seriously though, what about you?" 

 

May brought her hand under her chin before responding. "Honestly? Kids were never part of my plan either. Then my late husband and I took in our nephew. He's not biologically mine, but he is my kid." 

 

If Alan had any problems with that, he didn't speak them. 

 

After their food came out, he asked how old Peter was. "Eighteen." 

 

"Oh, so he'll be out of the house soon?" 

 

From then to when he started blabbing about how nice it would probably feel when he finally moved out, she was no longer interested in the man. 

 

Whenever Peter did get a place of his own, she'd be a mess. 

* * *

 

 

Peter put the pizza box into the fridge before sitting back down and channel surfing. 

 

When the lock clicked and the door opened much earlier than expected, Peter shot back up. "May! You're home early." 

 

His aunt tossed her purse on the counter before making her way to the refrigerator and taking out the pizza. "Just didn't click. When you know, you know. What can you do?" 

 

The two stayed up and watched Gossip Girl reruns. 

 

"I'll never understand how teenagers are trusted with that much money. Just look at Carter Baizen!" They laughed. "You're just saying that cause you think he's cute." The two laughed again, and it took longer to recover. "So do you!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had gotten out of bed to drink a glass of water, but instead found May on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry's, tears slowly running down her face. 

 

Not wanting to scare he, grabbed the throw blanket on the love seat and draped it around her shoulders. "Wha-Peter," May wiped the tears, trying to compose herself. "I thought you were asleep." 

 

The teenager sat down next to after grabbing his own spoon. "I thought you were asleep too." 

 

May rested her head on Peter's shoulder. Try as she might, she knew Peter could easily read her. 

 

"I miss him."

 

Not missing a beat, Peter responded. 

 

"Me too." 

 

Eventually, May fell asleep, and Peter put up the melting ice cream. He came back to the living room to fully cover May with the blanket. 

 

Knowing his aunt couldn't hear him, he sat on the love seat, legs folded so he could rest his arms on top. "Thinking of you being with someone other than Ben still sounds crazy. And for a minute there, when you asked me if I didn't want you to go, I wanted to say yes. But I remembered Ben would've wanted you to be happier. Even thought it's weird, and I might not like it at first...I want you to be happy." 

 

Peter went back to his room, fully unaware May had heard him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan's chapter was pretty short, I know

**Author's Note:**

> i love them  
> 


End file.
